Patria mía: División
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Oc's][C.A.B.A - Provincia de Buenos Aires] "A Patricio se le rompe el corazón cuando se entera que su hermana lo deja. O que él deja a su hermana, o como sea..."


**Disclaimer: los personajes acá utilizados son de mi entera propiedad, de la misma forma que el fic.**

 **Personajes:**

Patricia Cristina Rivas (Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires).

Patricio Nicolás Rivas (Provincia de Buenos Aires).

.

.

 **División**

.

Patricio piensa que el pelo de Cristina está largo y bonito, que el rubio castaño y ceniza le sienta bien a su rostro volviéndose coqueto y lindo, que le pega con los ojos verde musgo. Piensa en el pelo largo enredándose entre las almohadas de la cama gigante que comparten y cómo la chica babea no tan glamorosamente como otros esperarían. Tienen apariencia de unos trece años y han estado juntos tanto tiempo que parece imposible otra idea.

Él ama a su hermana, aunque se peleen, aunque lo vivan regañando por no tener que ajusticiar de forma física a las mujeres, por más que sea tu hermana y ella sí lo haga. La quiere aunque discutan febrilmente sobre cualquier cosa y se manden al mismísimo carajo, donde les enseñaron a mandar a la gente. Aunque ella viva quejándose del calor cuando los mandan al campo, de los bichos y de prácticamente todo lo que la pueda incomodar en lo más mínimo.

La adora, porque sabe que a la noche, aunque alguno quiera, no pueden dormir solos. Aunque ni se toquen en la cama gigante y ella amanezca con una cara horrible y un humor asquerosos, aunque se pateen mientras duermen por robarse espacio algunas veces. Tienen que sentirse porque uno está en el otro y el otro está en cada uno.

Patricio tiene que renegar con su hermana aunque no quiera, aunque le pese. No solo porque lo obligan, sino porque la estima. Cristina estuvo siempre ahí, ella es la que brilla, la que llama, la que atrae y quien recibe. Él solo es la parte grande y de la que alardear. Ella es el centro con las matemáticas importantes y él donde está lo más importante sentimental…

"Te odio", le murmura entre dientes.

"No, yo sé que me amás", responde ella, sonriente.

Llega un punto donde Cristina no sabe qué pasa ni por qué, pero le dicen que él se va. En ese entonces apenas son Patricio Nicolás y Patricia Cristina Rivas, apenas están enterándose de lo que son y lo que sobra. Y le hacen creer que Patricio es otra cosa, que no es parte de ella arraigada como tanto entiende. Que en su imagen hermosa y más importante, Patricio la opaca y sobra…

Que sería mejor que Patricio solo sea él y ella solo sea ella.

No sabe cómo explicar y se le atora la lengua todas las veces que lo intenta, pero él ya no quiere escucharla, por algún motivo, porque no la mira ni con desagrado, no la mira y ya. Es el primero en juntar sus cosas e irse sin siquiera decirle adiós, el primero en abandonar la cama grande que compartían en su hermandad y desaparecer en otra habitación oscura y fría.

Cristina también siente que esa habitación empieza a estar oscura y fría, que el espacio sobra y es demasiado horrible para seguir en la misma.

Ya son grandes, al menos todo lo que su imagen les permite con apariencia de unos dieciocho años, cuando entiende que él la rechaza con constancia. Cristina empieza a preguntarse si fue lo mejor seguir la idea que están llevando a cabo, si vale la pena ser ella sola, porque en serio sin su hermano todo está vacío y no tiene un poquito de color.

"¿No me querés cebar unos mates?"

"No te gusta el mate."

"¿Me odiás?"

"¿Vos qué decís?"

"Que sos un pelotudo digo."

Las miradas avispadas y rabiosas no le gustan a Cristina, ni mucho menos el tono envenado y molesto en su voz. Y es más fuerte que ella el responder con el mismo tono y acabar frustrada por todo. Patricio siente que se tiene que ir en ese momento o terminaría peleando feo.

A Patricio se le rompe el corazón cuando se entera que su hermana lo deja. O que él deja a su hermana, o como sea.

Lo rompe que dijeran que Cristina no tiene problemas con eso, que "si es lo mejor, está bien". Pero a él no le parece ni lo mejor ni que esté bien, le duele que su paciencia y tiempos invertidos en ella los pasen por arriba como al polvo. Le duele que le digan que ella es mucho para seguir con él, y que la chica lo haya aceptado.

Y le duele y la odia. Porque piensa en ella amaneciendo a su lado y en cómo pensaba, a su vez, que estar separados sería imposible.

Patricio se va lejos esta vez, no cambia solamente de habitación. Cristina lo ve irse sin una despedida por su parte y sin una sola palabra dirigida a ella, otra vez. Y no entiende por qué el odio, pero no tiene la fuerza para molestarse en preguntar, ni para decirle nada al muchacho. Le duele que se vaya y la deje, apenas le empieza a recaer el hecho de sentirse abandonada.

Él no entiende los motivos ajenos tampoco, ni le importa que su hermana ignore sus verdaderos motivos para empezar a odiarla. Igualmente no se dejaría apedrear por esos sentimientos amargos, que están robándole el aire y le nublan los ojos de lágrimas.

No le importa que la persona con la que comparte casi el mismo rostro le haya fallado a su confianza de esa manera garrafal. Sabría lo que hacía, sería lo que quería.

Realmente no tiene que avivar más que su rabia que su lado más importante haya decidido dejarlo, que su lado más jovial, inquieto y alegre decidiera ser solo eso, sin su amargura o molesta tranquilidad. ¿Quién lo querría a él si ella es la que aparece primero ante todo el mundo? ¿Quién reparaba en él, desde los inicios? Todo siempre era Cristina y su carisma y sus matemáticas cruciales.

Patricio solo era su Patito escondido, el que tenía lo necesario para mantenerla en pie, pero no lo suficiente bueno para seguir teniéndola. Aunque la haya adorado y dado todo lo que su parte podía.

 **Fin**

.

.

 **El fic completo está en la plataforma de Wattpad, contiene HC y one-shots de las provincias de Entre Ríos, Neuquén, Buenos Aires y C.A.B.A. Pueden encontrarme en la misma plataforma con el mismo nombre de usuario que acá.**


End file.
